Power converter controllers may control a power converter to operate in either a critical conduction (CRM) mode of operation or a discontinuous conduction (DCM) mode of operation to increase operational efficiency of the power converter. During some transitions during a single line cycle from the CRM operation mode to the DCM operation mode, or from the DCM operation mode to the CRM operation mode, distortion in current output by the power converter may occur. To at least partially mitigate and/or compensate for the distortion, the power converter controller may lock the power converter in either the CRM operation mode or the DCM operation mode based on a calculated DCM time (TDCM) to prevent a CRM operation mode to DCM operation mode (or DCM operation mode to CRM operation mode) transition during the line cycle.